1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective sleeve or covering for a gas spring and, more particularly, to a gas spring assembly including a protective sleeve or covering for protecting a gas spring against contamination during a painting process and for the subsequent post-processing removal from the gas spring.
2. The Related Art
Gas springs are widely used to assist in opening and closing the hinged deck lids, such as the hood, the hatchback, the trunk, and the like, of automotive vehicles. During the assembly of the vehicles, it is desirable to install the gas springs in their operating positions on the vehicle body, so that they are available to hold the lids in the open position when necessary during the manufacturing process. Certain processing steps, however, involve exposure of the vehicle body to materials and conditions that are detrimental to the gas springs. During pre-painting and painting processing steps, in particular, the vehicle body is typically exposed to pre-treatment chemicals, primers, paint, etc., which, if coming into contact with the gas spring components, can adversely affect the subsequent operation of the gas springs during use of the vehicle.
Previous attempts to prevent the contamination of gas springs under the foregoing conditions have involved the use of replaceable paint-line gas springs, referred to as “paint slaves,” or prop rods, which are used only during the painting processes and are then replaced by the permanent, original equipment gas springs. After each use, such “paint slave” gas springs or prop rods must be removed from the vehicle body and transported to a different location for cleaning, re-use, or disposal in the event of failure. These additional handling and process steps are costly and time consuming.